drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dan Inosanto
| birth_place = Stockton, California, United States | occupation = Martial arts Instructor | spouse = Paula Inosanto, former wife Sue Inosanto | parents = Sebastian Inosanto, Mary Arca Inosanto | children = Diana Lee Inosanto, Lance Arca Inosanto and Danielle Inosanto | Son / Daughter-in-Law = Ron Balicki, Suzanne Inosanto | Grandchildren = Sebastian, Zachary, Keeanu }} Daniel Arca Inosanto (born July 24 1936) is an American Filipino martial arts (FMA) instructor from California who is best-known as a student of the late Bruce Lee and authority on Jeet Kune Do Concepts.Kelly(2000)pp.46-50 The Martial Arts Inosanto teaches The Art and Philosophy of Jeet Kune Do, Filipino Martial Arts, Shoot wrestling, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai, Silat, Mixed Martial Arts and other arts at his Marina del Rey, California school, the Inosanto Academy of Martial Arts. He was an instructor for Ed Parker in American Kenpo Karate before becoming a student of Bruce Lee.Kelly(2000)p.24 Inosanto is one of three people allowed by Bruce Lee to teach his Martial Arts style, and the only one to be given Instructorship in Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Inosanto also studied with dozens of martial art masters elsewhere in the United States, Southeast Asia, and Europe.Kelly(2000)p.31 After Bruce Lee's death, he has become the principal spokesperson for Jeet Kune Do. He has had minor roles in a number of movies, including the Game of Death (1972). During this time period (1973-75), he also taught physical education at Malaga Cove Intermediate School in Palos Verdes Estates, California. Always a student himself, he continues to train with many highly regarded martial artists. Consequently, he holds Instructor or Black Belt level ranks in numerous, different martial arts. In addition, he is well known for promoting the Filipino Martial Arts. He is responsible for bringing several obscure forms of the Filipino Martial Arts into the public eye and saving them from extinction. He has recently acquired his black belt in the Machado Family style of Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Notable students Dan Inosanto's notable students include: * Ron BalickiKelly(2000)p.130 * Graciela Casillas-BoggsKelly(2000)p.131 * Frank CucciKelly(2000)p.142 * Paul de Thouars * Ernest Emerson * Valentin EspiricuetaKelly(2000)p.136 * Ernie Franco * Don GaronKelly(2000)p.138 * Phillip Gelinas * Terry Gibson * Larry HartsellKelly(2000)p.133 * Jeff Imada * Diana Lee InosantoKelly(2000)p.109 * Wally Jay * Brandon Lee * Ted Lucaylucay * Ricky NelsonKelly(2000)p.145 * Erik Paulson * Jerry Poteet * Burton Richardson * Kevin Seaman * Chai Sirisute * Edgar SuliteKelly(2000)p.51 * Tim Tackett * Steve Tarani * Rick Tucci * Paul Vunak * Rick YoungKelly(2000)pp.74-77 The full contact stick fighting organization known as "The Dog Brothers" emerged from the Inosanto Academy. Publications * "Filipino Martial Arts as Taught by Dan Inosanto" by Dan Inosanto ISBN 0-938676-01-6 * "Absorb What Is Useful (Jeet Kune Do Guidebook Vol 2)" by Dan Inosanto ISBN 0-938676-03-2 * "Jeet kune do" by Salem Assli and Dan Inosanto ISBN 2-7027-0693-2 * "Guide to Martial Arts Training With Equipment" by Dan Inosanto ISBN 0-938676-02-4 * "Jeet Kune Do: The Art & Philosophy of Bruce Lee" by Dan Inosanto ISBN 0-938676-00-8 * "Jeet Kune Do: Conditioning and Grappling Methods" Intro by Dan Inosanto ISBN 0-9531766-5-7 Filmography Actor *''Big Stan(2008) .... Knife Guy *Redbelt'' (2008) .... Joao Moro *''Brazilian Brawl'' (2003) (V) .... Ruben *''Out for Justice'' (1991) .... Sticks *''Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) (as Daniel Inosanto) *''Sharky's Machine'' (1981) .... Chin No. 1 *''Long de ying zi'' (1981) (as Danny Inosanto) *''Skirmish'' (1981) *''Game of Death'' (1972) (Filipino fighter) .... Documentaries *''Fight Science'' (2006) *''Modern Warriors'' (2002) *''Bruce Lee: The Immortal Dragon'' (2002) *''Bruce Lee in G.O.D.: Shibôteki yûgi'' (2000) *''Bruce Lee: A Warrior's Journey'' (2000) *''Famous Families(1999)(The Lees: Action Speaks Louder) *The Path of the Dragon'' (1998) *''E! True Hollywood Story'' (Brandon Lee)(1997) *''Curse of the Dragon'' (1993) *''Bruce Lee, the Legend'' (1977) *''The Warrior Within'' (1976) *''Life and Legend of Bruce Lee'' (1973) Stunts *''Escape from L.A.'' (1996) (stunts) *''The Green Hornet'' (1 episode, 1966) (fight double) Sources * Kelly, Perry (2000). Dan Inosanto: The Man, The Teacher, The Artist, Paladin Press. ISBN 1-58160-079-8. * Balicki, Ron. Gold, Steven (2007). Jeet Kune Do: The Principles of a Complete Fighter, HNL Publishing. ISBN 9-531766-3-0 External links *Inosanto Academy Category:1936 births Category:American Brazilian-Jiu-Jitsu practitioners Category:American eskrimadors Category:American Jeet Kune Do practitioners Category:American Muay Thai practitioners Category:Filipino Americans Category:Filipino martial artists Category:Living people